Let Me See You
by Kir Sirin
Summary: After all this time, it doesn’t matter what you’ve done. You’re here now and that’s all that will ever matter to me. God how I need you; just show me those eyes one more time. RikuxSora. Oneshot.


This was inspired by a RikuxSora fanart drawn by **Rubyd** called 'See Me See You'. Oh, and if the characters seem a bit OOC that's because I haven't written them before.

I really don't support this group. It's cute, yeah, and KH2 does _nothing_ to stop the fangirls, but this was done for a friend as a challenge.

Axel and Roxas are soo much better. Haha.

* * *

Let Me See **You**

"Riku…" Sora breathed as the three started to walk off. Riku stopped and looked at him. "Wait." His heart was thrumming against his chest and it almost felt as if he was choking on it.

Kairi continued to walk ahead of them, sure of the fact that they would catch up eventually.

"Sora?" Riku's voice was laced with worry. He quickly walked up to him. "What is it?"

Sora cast his gaze to the marble white floor. He just needed reassurance that this was all real. That Riku wasn't going to leave him again.

His heart pounded against the back of his head, flooding his ears, and he swallowed thickly. Sora gingerly reached out and took Riku's hand in his. He held it up and pressed the black glove against his warm cheek.

"S—"But Riku stiffened. Sora closed his sapphire blue eyes and breathed a sigh of content.

"This is real…" He whispered.

Riku could feel something in his chest tighten. _Sora…_ He suddenly found it hard to breathe as the brunette pressed his palm deeper into his blushing cheek.

Riku felt as if his feet were caught in drying cement as Sora smiled softly and flashed those brilliantly blue eyes into Riku's core.

Sora took a few steps forward and suddenly his brows furrowed. He was staring at the black cloth that shielded Riku's ice blue eyes out of Sora's sight. His fingertips shook slightly as he reached up.

"Sora, don't do this." Riku muttered. He shuddered when he felt the tips of Sora's fingers lightly graze his skin. "Please…"

But Sora wasn't listening. Riku brought his hands over the top of Sora's shoulders, about to stop him, but it was too late.

Sora's fingertips curled around the black cloth and gently pulled it down. One of Riku's ice blue eyes were revealed and Sora was taken aback by the pain he saw in it.

"Sora…" Riku pleaded. "Please… I don't deserve this…" His body ached for Sora's touch, but his mind continued to flash memories of his misdeeds before his eyes.

After everything he had done, he had no right to accept Sora.

He had no right to collect everything he had ever wanted.

"Riku…" Sora gave a warm smile as he pulled harder. "I—"

Something inside Riku snapped. He grabbed Sora's hand tightly and leaned into his startled face. "How can you _stand_ the sight of me?" Riku whispered. He tightened his hold. "How can you smile at the person who has caused you so much pain? I gave into the Darkness. I _helped_ the monsters who tried to destroy you! I… I let you down so many times."

Sora winced as Riku's grip had become too tight to bear. "Riku… You're hurting me…"

Riku continued to lean into Sora's face with severe pain flooding his eyes. They shot through Sora, leaving him feeling cold and empty. "How do you know I won't turn back to the Darkness? I could capture you so easily… I could kill you right here, right now. How can you still trust me? What if I can't stop myself?"

"Riku… Please…" Sora pleaded. Their eyes met and Riku could finally feel the tears stinging the back of his eyes. His hand was starting to ache from its hold and he grinded his teeth together.

"When will you learn that everyone _isn't_ as good as you _think_?!" Riku yelled. He dropped Sora's hand, turned stiffly away, and fixed his blindfold.

Sora felt his heart turn to lead and drop into his stomach, burning in the acids. He took a step forward but Riku yelled, "Don't!"

"Riku…" He slowly reached for Riku's arm. Riku flinched violently and whispered,

"It won't ever leave me, Sora. This… _Darkness_… And someday… I could hurt you. If that happened..."

Sora turned Riku around and saw his gaze fixed onto the floor.

"I would never be able to forgive myself. I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you again."

"Riku…" The pain in Sora's hand had receded into a dull ache as he cupped his face with both hands. "You're here now and that's all that matters. Everyone has darkness in their heart it can't control you if you don't let it. All you have to do is fight it." He smiled warmly again.

Riku flinched again. Those deep blue eyes were always so forgiving.

"Just believe in yourself. I do."

"Sora…" Riku breathed in sharply when he felt Sora's fingertips crawl back up his face and wrap themselves around the black fabric over his eyes once again.

Riku would never deserve this.

"Sora…" Tears blurred his vision as the Keyblade Master pulled the blindfold down to rest on his neck. "I don't deserve this… You shouldn't be so nice to me. We aren't kids anymore." His throat constricted when he felt Sora's cooling breath fall on his hot skin.

When had Sora gotten so _close_?

"S-S—"

"Riku, it's okay now." Riku watched in silent fascination as Sora's thick eyelashes fluttered to rest on his pink cheeks. "Don't be afraid."

Riku swallowed loudly but couldn't stop himself as he quickly pressed his lips into Sora's. Gloved fingers found their way into brown spikes, smashing them against leather.

Sora pulled him closer against him and pressed harder into their kiss. Riku finally closed his eyes as he felt unexpected tears fall down his cold cheeks. He tugged at Sora's brown hair in a desperate attempt to draw them closer to one another.

How long had he wanted this?

Far too long.

Sora couldn't help the grin that broke their kiss as he heard Riku groan. It didn't matter how many times Riku beat him in races, spars, or any other contest after this moment.

Because every time Riku groaned, Sora would count it as another small victory.

As they kissed, Riku still had his doubts in the back of his mind, but at the moment they were nothing more than a dull reminder.

_Nothing_ would take this moment away from him.

Not even Kairi, who had made the mistake of looking over her shoulder to see what was taking her idiots so long to catch up, and caught the two in the middle of their kiss.

Her face was paler than a trick ghost heartless.

"S-Sora…?!" She gasped.

_Kir Sirin_


End file.
